goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ruth West ruins WSP and Dora gets grounded
Characters Ruth West-Julie, Shouty Sarah West's fake mom-Jennifer Rapunzel-Ivy 57KirbyTV-Alan Aaron-David/Evil Genius/Zack Adrianna-Julie Alvin-Brian Andrew-Eric April Fool-Wiseguy Banjo-David/Evil Genius/Zack Bart Simpson-Justin Bernard-David/Evil Genius/Zack Beulah-Speakonia Female Voice 1 Bongo-Joey Caillou-Ivy Caley-Princess Captain Falcon-Alan Chloe-Princess Cody-Justin Crystal-Princess Cupid-Steven Daniel Tiger-Justin Devious Diesel-Wiseguy Diddy Kong-Young Guy/Charlie Diesel 10-Simon Donkey Kong-Alan Easter Bunny-Alan Elizabeth-Ivy Elizer-Julie Eric-himself Erika-Julie Falco-Brian Fox-Steven Ganondorf-Daniel Gatsby-Lee Harry-Daniel Hermoine-Julie Hino-Steven Ike-Simon Isaac-Brian Jennifer-herself Julie-herself King Dedede-Alan Kirby-Ivy Krista-Princess Kumi-Kimberly Leopold Slikk-Stefan (German) Link-Young Guy/Charlie Lucario-Simon Lucas-Justin Luigi-Steven Mario-Brian Marth-Show (Japanese) Maya-Kayla Meta Knight-Dallas Microsoft Anna-herself Microsoft Mary-herself Microsoft Mike-himself Microsoft Sam-himself Mr. Dallas-himself Mr. Game and Watch-David Ness-Ivy Nidoboy-Eric Olaf-Young Guy/Charlie Olimar-Dave Paulina-Princess Peach-Princess Pit-Steven Principal Eric-himself Queen Lanolin-Dave Question-Dave Radar Overseer Scotty-Speakonia Male Voice 1 ROB-Robosoft Voice Dora's dad-Miguel Dora's mom-Veena Abuela-Soledad (Spanish) Dora-Julie Kai-lan-Ivy Sonic-Joey Plot Ruth West: Let's see what's on YouTube today. Sarah's fake mom (from computer): Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Sarah, how dare you kill Barney?! You know it was your baby sister's favorite TV show and you made her cry! Rapunzel: You killed Barney!! Sarah's fake mom: See! That's all she can say because you ruined her memories! (DUN DUN DUN plays) Ruth West: Oh my God! Someone posted a Warren-Style punishment video out of my little princess! Who could have done this? (she sees the name DoraRocks) Ruth West (Shouty's voice): I KNEW IT! IT WAS DORA WHO MADE THAT VIDEO! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO RUIN THE WARREN-STYLE PUNISHMENTS! (at a backyard) Sarah's fake mom: Look! You have a ton of visitors! 57KirbyTV: I'm 57KirbyTV and I can't believe you killed Barney! Aaron: This is Aaron Pettis and killing people is against the law! Adrianna: I'm Adrianna and I can't believe you did that to your baby sister! Alvin: I'm Alvin and if you steal my girlfriend Brittany, you will be dead! Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark and if you call me stinky butt, you will get it! April Fool: I'm the April Fool and if you give me comedy backup by laughing without letting me finish the jokes, I will kill you! Banjo: I'm Banjo and if you force me to reunite with Krista when I'm dating Kazooie, you will get it! Bart Simpson: I'm Bart Simpson and if you dare me to skateboard to Krusty Burger there and back naked, I will call the cops on you! Bernard: I'm Bernard Piper! Me and Snow are better than you! Beulah: I'm Beulah and if you call me Fatso, I will throw you on the ground! Bongo: I'm Bongo and if you mess with me, then my girlfriend Princess Nella will finish you off! Caillou: I'm Caillou! You should pay attention to my show! Dora: I'm Dora! I agree with Kai-Lan! Kai-lan: I'm Kai-Lan. Start liking my show or else the Sailor Scouts will beat you up! Caley: I'm Caley and my boyfriend Jay is better than you! Captain Falcon: I'm Captain Falcon and if you mess with me, I will give you a Falcon Punch! Chloe: I'm Chloe and my boyfriend Thomas is better than me! Cody: I'm Cody and if you beat me up, I will cry so that my parents will ground you! Crystal: I'm Crystal and you're even worse than the good users! Cupid: I'm Cupid and if you wish for a world without girls, I will get so sick that I will die! Daniel Tiger: I'm Daniel Tiger and you should pay attention to my shows! Devious Diesel: I'm Devious Diesel and if you call me fat, I will tell the Fat Controller on you! Diddy Kong: I'm Diddy Kong and if you steal my bananas, I will kill you! Diesel 10: I'm Diesel 10 and if you make one false move, I will attack you with my crane! Donkey Kong: I'm Donkey Kong and if you mess with me, I will attack you with my final smash! Easter Bunny: I'm the Easter Bunny and if you make every day be Christmas, you will not get any presents! Elizabeth: I'm Elizabeth and you're worse than my brother Joe! Sonic: I’m Sonic And If You Steal My Rings, I Will Crash Into You! Elizer: I'm Elizer and you need to learn your lesson! Eric: I'm Eric and if you tell Garrick to ground me, you will get it! Erika: I'm Erika and I agree with Eric! Falco: I'm Falco and if you make one false move, I will attack you with my Landmaster! Fox: I'm Fox and I agree with Falco! Ganondorf: I'm Ganondorf and if you mess with me, I will turn into Beast Ganon to attack you! Gatsby: I'm Gatsby and if you call me lady and say I dress like a lady, I will beat you up! Just because I wear a one-piece swimsuit doesn't mean you have the right to call me a lady! Harry: I'm Harry Potter and if you are on Draco's side, I will do the Avada Kadabra spell to you! Hermoine: I'm Hermoine Granger and I agree with Harry! Hino: I'm Hino Lambert and I can't take this no more! Ike: I'm Ike and I will do a Great Aether on you if you keep this up! Isaac: I'm Isaac and you're a troll! Jennifer: I'm Jennifer Georgeson and I'm better than you! Julie: I'm Julie Fisichella and if you force me to break up with Paul, you're going to get it! King Dedede: I'm King Dedede and if you mess with me, my Waddle Dees will attack you! Kirby: I'm Kirby and you will be swallowed whole! Krista: I'm Krista Porkins and you're worse than James! Kumi: I'm Kumi Crystal and if you force me to break up with DeLorean, you will get it! Leopold Slikk: I'm Leopold Slikk also known as the Angry German Kid and I will beat you up with my keyboard! Link: I'm Link and if you interrupt me and Zelda's date, I will kill you with my triforce smash! Lucario: I'm Lucario and if you mess with me, I will attack you with my Aura Blast! Lucas: I'm Lucas and I will kill you with my PK Starstorm! Luigi: I'm Luigi and if you mess with me, I will suck you into my vacuum! Mario: I'm Mario and if you steal my mushrooms, I will beat you up! Marth: I'm Marth and if you mess with me, I will kill you with my critical hit! Maya: I'm Maya Walters and you're worse than Kendra! Meta Knight: I'm Meta Knight and if you attempt to take off my mask, I will kill you! Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you make one false move, I will zap you with my laser eyes! Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, I will beat you up! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will attack you! Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and if you steal my ROFLcopter, my tacos, or my IWAY cookies, I will kill you with my AK-47 gun and charge you with mutiny! Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas and you are the worst student! Mr. Game and Watch: I'm Mr. Game and Watch and you're bad! Ness: I'm Ness and if you make one false move, I will attack you with my PK Starstorm! Nidoboy: I'm Nidoboy and you're a mean girl! Olaf: I'm Olaf and you are not allowed to watch my movie because it's made by Disney! Olimar: I'm Olimar and you're not cool! Paulina: I'm Paulina and I'm better than you! Peach: I'm Princess Peach and you're not allowed to ground me! Pit: I'm Pit and I will attack you with Palutena's army! Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric and you will receive home detentions! Queen Lanolin: I'm Queen Lanolin and you will watch shows you hate! Question: I'm Question and you're a bad Youtuber! Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will slap you with a paddle and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibity, you will be guilty of perjury! ROB: I'm ROB and you will be attacked by me! Ruth West: Stop! Sarah's fake mom: What do you think you're doing? Ruth West: Unhand my daughter right now or I will kill you! Sarah's fake mom: No! She killed Barney and made Rapunzel cry! Ruth West: Well, she killed Barney for her own good! I'm going to kill you too! (censored) Ruth West: There! Now your fake mom is gone. Sarah West: Thank you. Ruth West: Now to call Dora's parents! (on phone) Hello Cole, Elena, and Abuela you'll never guess what your daughter Dora just did! She made a Warren-Style punishment video out of my daughter! Please ground her! Thanks and goodbye! (at Dora's house) Dora's mom: Dora, you're lucky Sarah West didn't come to scold you but we just got a call that you made a Warren-Style punishment video out of her! Is this true? Dora: Yes, it is. Dora's dad: Oh my God! Dora, how dare you make a Warren-Style punishment video out of Sarah West?! That's it! You're grounded for 10 days! Abuela: Go to your room right now or you'll be beaten up by the Save-Um Rangers! (back with Sarah and Ruth West, and Sarah is still crying) Ruth West: Are you okay? Sarah West: I'm okay. Thank you for saving me. Ruth West: You're welcome. Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff